


Unintended

by Maltdorge



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maltdorge/pseuds/Maltdorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raven and Anya rent a house for the summer and invite all their friends, Lexa is forced to share a room with the one person she can't stand: Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, guys. Please be patient with me.

Lexa sighed as she took the exit off the interstate. She had been driving for several hours now but luckily her navigation system indicated that she had almost reached her destination.  Lexa took in her surroundings and frowned a little. She really was in the middle of nowhere. There was no hint of so called civilization. As far as the eye could reach, she saw wheat fields. The light of the setting sun threw a golden glow over the land and created an extraordinary atmosphere and it made Lexa think of Stings “Fields of Gold”. It truly was a beautiful summer evening.

She took one last turn to the right and was greeted by a big sign that read: ‘welcome to the Polis Ranch’. In the distance, surrounded by a few old trees, a big farmhouse appeared. Her sister Anya and her girlfriend Raven had rented the house for the summer and they had invited some of their friends to stay with them. And Anya had begged Lexa to take a break from work and to come join them.

Lexa didn’t really want to take time off. Her work was her life, and she loved her job so she really didn’t mind devoting all of her time to it. But Anya had made a fair point when she had said that she hardly ever got to see Lexa anymore. They didn’t live in the same state, and Lexa's overly filled schedule didn’t allow her to travel to her sister whenever she wanted to. She had even missed this years’ Christmas party and she felt a little guilty about it. That’s why she had agreed to come stay with Anya and her friends for a few weeks.

She exited her car and walked around the vehicle to retrieve her luggage as she admired the ranch. It was a beautiful building. The owners of the farmhouse had clearly put a lot of work in renovating it and Lexa thought it was well worth the investment since they had managed to preserve the soul of the building. It gave her a strange and nostalgic feeling. Lexa was still deep in thought when she dragged her suitcase up the stairs of the front porch so she didn’t notice the figure watching her from the swing set near the door.

“You must be the sister.”

“Oh my God!” Lexa jumped a little and dropped her suitcase as she immediately turned around. She clutched her hand to her chest as she tried to calm her heartbeat. “Who the fuck are you?!” Lexa glared at the stranger. She was extremely annoyed that this woman had managed to catch her off guard. It rarely happened that Lexa didn’t notice people sneaking up on her. It never happened actually. Yet somehow this woman had managed to bypass her eagle eye.

The woman raised her eyebrow and got up from the swing, raising her hands defensively. “Calm a little down, will you? I’m not going to hurt you or something if that’s what you were thinking.”

“Oh please” Lexa scoffed as she took a step in the woman’s direction. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried. I’d floor you in 0.5 seconds.”

This made the woman laugh. She threw her head back and roared like it was the best joke she had ever heard. When she looked at Lexa again, her eyes were filled with tears. “You’re funny Lexa, I’ll give you that.” she said as she extended her hand. “But let’s start over. I’m Clarke Griffin, Raven’s best friend.”

“I don’t really care who you are” Lexa growled. She completely ignored Clarke’s extended hand and turned around to pick up her luggage. “And if you want a demonstration of my martial arts skills, you just have to ask. I’d hate to ruin that pretty face of yours though. So if you’ll excuse me I’m going to look for my sister.”

Clarke dropped her hand and glared back at Lexa. “Wow, you’re the most uptight bitch I’ve ever met. Why does this always happen to me?” She muttered as she turned around and plopped back down onto the swing.

Lexa smiled coyly. “It takes one to know one. But I’m really gonna go now, for I’d prefer spending as little time in your presence as possible.”

Lexa lifted her suitcase and was about to enter the building when she heard Clarke mutter “Good luck with that.”

She dropped her suitcase and rolled her eyes as she turned to face Clarke again. “Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

Clarke ignored her and lit a cigarette. She inhaled the smoke deeply and threw her head back, moaning a little as she exhaled again. Lexa was taken aback by the sight before her. She hadn’t really looked at Clarke before, too busy with snarling at her. But now the blonde wasn’t looking at her, Lexa had a chance to really take her in. Clarke was undeniably beautiful. She had blonde hair, golden like the fields Lexa had passed through on her way to the ranch and eyes as blue as the sky. Lexa let her eyes roam Clarke’s body. She really was breathtaking.  

“Ahem.” Clarke cleared her throat and raised her eyebrow defiantly. “See something you like? I’d hate to interrupt your ogling fest but I seem to remember you saying you wanted to find your sister. She’s in the kitchen.”

Lexa took a step back and turned around as quickly as possible, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. “I wasn’t ogling” she muttered before grabbing her suitcase and entering the building right away. Who was that woman? She was so infuriating. Not to mention the fact that she had managed to catch Lexa off guard not once, but twice already. She couldn’t let that happen again.

* * *

Lexa was still grumbling beneath her breath when Anya appeared in the doorway. “Hey stranger!” she grinned as she opened her arms to welcome her little sister. “I see you haven’t changed at all, you’re still my grumpy little cutie.” Lexa sighed and stepped into her arms, hugging her sister as she rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm not grumpy” Lexa mumbled “I’m just tired, I’ve been driving for hours.”

“I know” Anya whispered. “I’m so glad you’re here though, Lex. I really missed you.”

Lexa didn’t respond but hugged her sister a little tighter. She had missed her too. But Lexa wasn’t really a talker. She never had been. Luckily her sister understood her like no one else. She kissed Lexa’s temple and released her from her arms. “Are you hungry?” Anya asked her as she squeezed her sisters hand.

“Not really.” Lexa smiled at her. “I just want to go to sleep to be honest.”

“You don’t want to meet the rest?”

“I’m really tired. You know me, I’ll just make an ass of myself.” Lexa sighed and leaned  her head against the wall as she closed her eyes. “I’ll talk to them tomorrow. I hope they won’t mind.”

Anya smiled understandingly. “No it’s fine. You go rest a little. I’ll help you carry your things.”

“Thanks, An. I did want to ask you a favor though.” Lexa opened her eyes and stood a little straighter.

“You name it!” Anya replied as she grabbed Lexa’s suitcase. “Come on I’ll show you your room!”

“Yeah, it’s about that. I want my room to be as far from Clarke’s as possible.”

Anya stopped at the top of the stairs and scrunched her brows in confusion. “Clarke? Have you met her already? What happened?”

“I met her outside. She’s just a massive bitch.” Lexa huffed. “She gets on my nerves so I don’t plan on spending a lot of time in her presence.” She lifted her shoulders as she walked past Anya.

The inside of the Ranch was equally charming as the outside. It was the perfect mix between the original practicality of the building and modern comfort. At the end of the hallway was a big window through which the last sunrays seeped in. Lexa looked around her. She counted six doors. “So, which one is mine?”

She glanced at Anya and narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head. Anya suddenly looked very nervous. “What is it, An? Out with it.”

“Well, there is a bit of a problem with the rooms…” Anya looked guilty and avoided eye contact. “Yesterday we came across Jasper and Monty and we kind of invited them to stay with us as well. So I gave them your room because I figured that you could stay with Clarke… I mean, you’re both alone so it’d be a waste of the room? And I thought you two would get along very nicely but…”

“You were wrong.” Lexa completed her sentence. She glared angrily at her sister. “I can’t believe that you did that, Anya. You know how I feel about strangers invading my personal space.”

“But she’s not a stranger, Lex! She’s Raven’s best friend!” Anya tried to defend herself. She stepped closer and grabbed Lexa’s hand. “I’m sorry.” Anya at least managed to look like she felt guilty.

Lexa sighed and shook her head. “I really don’t want to share a room with HER.”

Anya grimaced. “You two are the only singles so I thought… Well it doesn’t matter. I’ll ask Raven to change rooms with Clarke so you can stay with me. Is that okay?”

“No, no!” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t want that. I guess I’ll give it a shot since I clearly don’t have any other choice. ”

“Thank you!” Anya jumped and hugged her sister. “You’re great! I’m sure that whatever argument you had with Clarke can be resolved. She’s honestly great Lexa. It must be a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now show me the room.” Lexa brushed her off and pointed to the doors. “Which one?”

“The last one on the left.” Anya replied as she grabbed the suitcase. She placed it in the room and hugged Lexa again. “Thank you for coming, Lex.”

Lexa squeezed her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks for helping me with my suitcase.”

Anya smiled at her as she retreated from the room. “Sweet dreams, little sister.”

“Goodnight, Anya.” Lexa responded as she closed the door.

She looked around the room and rolled her eyes. The room was a huge mess. Clarke’s things were everywhere. There were clothes strewn around the room, on the desk was a laptop and a pile of magazines and the bed was buried beneath Clarke’s opened suitcase and even more clothes.

The bathroom didn’t look much better. There were towels all over the floor, the mirror shelf was filled with all kinds of cosmetic products, some of which she hadn’t even bothered to close and Clarke apparently had dried her hair that morning because the hair dryer was still plugged in and was sitting on the edge of the sink.

Normally she would have cleaned the room a little, but Lexa really was exhausted. She threw the clothes that were splayed over the bed in Clarke’s suitcase and placed it on the ground near the door. She quickly changed into pyjamas and moved to get into bed. She threw back the covers and sighed. Of course Clarke had claimed her side of the bed. Well, Lexa wasn’t going to let that stop her. If she was going to have to share the room with Clarke, she was going to do it on her terms. And that meant she got to choose which side of the bed she was going to sleep in. Clarke was so irritating, she thought. She hated that woman. But as she started to drift off, she couldn’t help but think that Clarke smelled really nice.

* * *

 

BAM!

Lexa was startled awake by the sound of the door slamming shut. Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to take in her surroundings.

“Aaah! Goddammit!” She heard Clarke curse. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Can you PLEASE stop making so much noise!” Lexa grumbled. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Well, if SOMEONE hadn’t placed my suitcase in the doorway, I wouldn’t have tripped over it.”

“If SOMEONE hadn’t thrown it on the bed I would have never moved it.”

Clarke huffed and flicked on the light.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Lexa yelled as she pulled the covers over her head. “Turn of the light!”

“No way.“ Clarke snorted as she moved her suitcase to the desk. She just dropped it on the magazines. “Who knows what else you changed in this room. I stubbed my toe and it fucking hurts.”

“Don’t be such a baby.” Lexa mumbled from beneath the sheets.

Clarke moved towards Lexa’s side of the bed and yanked the covers away from her.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Lexa shot up from the bed and moved towards Clarke. It was a tactic she used to intimidate people, but apparently Clarke didn’t scare easily.

“You’re lying on my side of the bed.” Clarke glared as she stepped closer. Lexa blinked rapidly and her breath got caught in her throat as she watched Clarke move towards her. They were standing very close now and Lexa could feel the heat radiating of Clarke’s body and she could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. Her eyes roamed Clarke’s face and she couldn’t help but letting them drop to Clarke’s lips. Clarke licked her lips unconsciously and inched even closer as Lexa’s eyes snapped back up. They stared at each other for a few seconds but to Lexa it felt like an eternity. She couldn’t think clearly with Clarke standing that close.

“That’s too bad” she managed to choke out “because this side of the bed is taken.”  

Clarke just continued staring for a moment before turning around and slamming the bathroom door shut.

Lexa swallowed and sat back down on the bed. She moved her hand through her hair. What had just happened? She had known Clarke for less than eight hours and so far she had managed to get a rise out of Lexa twice already. Lexa who was always composed and in charge of every situation. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She heard Clarke exit the bathroom and turned so she wouldn’t have to face her. 

She expected Clarke to say something but Clarke just lay down next to her and turned off the light. She felt Clarke’s eyes burn in her back but she fought the urge to turn around. She was not ready for another confrontation. After a few minutes she heard a snore from Clarke’s side of the bed indicating that she had fallen asleep. Lexa sighed for the umpteenth time that night and covered her face with her hands. It was going to be a long summer.

 


End file.
